Naughty Cupid
by MidnightGriffen
Summary: Cupid loves to play around with people’s feelings. But when he paired up the two sworn enemies, Sakura and Syaoran, life comes to an end. :Oneshot:


**Hey guys! I was at school when this story just came to me! Hope you would enjoy this one! I will try to update some of my stories today because I didn't go to school today. Not skipping just that I couldn't walk properly after a motorcycle accident. Shows you why underage kids aren't allowed to ride motorcycles.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS but I do own this stories plot!

**Summary:** Cupid loves to play around with people's feelings. But when he paired-up the two sworn enemies, Sakura and Syaoran, life comes to an end. (One-shot)

**Title:** Naughty Cupid

"Idiot."

"Moron."

"Jerk."

"Wench."

"Asshole."

"Dumbass."

"Bastard!"

"Bitch!"

That was the normal conversation between, the two sworn enemies, Sakura and Syaoran.

The other students in Tomeda High school just sighed at walked away. This happens every single day, so everyone was used to it.

As the bell ring, the two brunettes broke their death glares and strutted away in their own directions.

"That stupid mama's boy," Sakura, the 17 year old beauty, mumbled under her breath, as her emerald orbs flashed in anger.

"That idiotic daddy's girl," Syaoran, the 17 year old hottie, muttered murderously, as his amber eyes shone in annoyance.

Typical.

_10 minutes ago_

"I love you, Tommy darling!" a girl called out as she threw her arms around his neck.

"I love you, too, Sally sweetie!" the boy replied as he sniffed the heavenly scented smell from her blond curls.

Off in a distance, a boy laughed out in joy.

"Oh my gosh! That was so much fun!" he cried holding onto his stomach, "they hated each other then, with the help of my love arrows, they fall in love!"

Smiling mischievously, the boy flapped his white feathery wings as he flew around, readying his bow and arrows, he looks for another two people who hated each other.

That boy was cupid. The one, who has the abilities to make anyone fall in love. Cupid takes the shape of a very nice looking boy about 17 with his long blond hair tied in a high ponytail and ocean blue eyes.

He was about to leave to go to another city when he witnessed Sakura and Syaoran's fight.

"Hmm," he thought as he stroked his chin. "Another perfect pair," he said happily as he did a mid air flip and rubbed his hands together.

"Can't wait for lunch break, because that's when I attack."

With that said, the cupid vanished into thin.

_Back to Sakura _

RIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG

Everybody started to get up and packed up their belongings to leave for lunch.

"Ok class, I want you guys to write a 10 page essay on the History of Japan, due next class," the teacher called out.

Sakura groaned and pouted. "A 10 page essay? What an awesome way to make this day even better." An image of Syaoran smirking at her, flashed in her mind as she gritted her teeth in anger.

"I blame Li."

_Back to Syaoran_

RIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG

Everyone begun to packed up their books and pencil cases as they started to leave.

"Ok class, I want you guys to write a 10 page essay on Wildlife in Japan, due next class," the teacher said to them.

Syaoran ran his hands in his messy chocolate coloured hair. "A 10 page essay? Great, my day is going so well today," An image of Sakura glaring at him, blazed in his mind as he clenched his hands in irritation.

I blame Kinomoto."

Lunchtime

Sakura and Syaoran came into the cafeteria through different doors, at the exact same time, both having the same look of annoyance on their face. They walked off in their own directions. One sat at the left side of the room the other was at the right side of the room.

Everybody sweat dropped. It's simply confusing. I mean, they were always so… synchronized, coming and going at the same time. They could be the perfect couple. But their hatred for each other was the barrier that keeps them apart them.

Sakura and Syaoran both got up at the same time and went to line up to get the food. Everyone watched, amused, as the brunettes shot death glares at each other. If looks could kill…

That was when Cupid appeared once again, as he chuckled softly to himself. Grinning, he took out a love arrow and his bow, and pulled back the string, he readied the arrow targeting Syaoran.

_Whoosh! _

He let go of the string as the invisible arrow shot out and hit Syaoran on the left arm. Cupid lowered his arms as he waited for the fun to begin.

As soon as Syaoran got hit, his emotions change from hatred to loving.

"I am so sorry my beautiful Sakura, you were obviously here first. So please, go ahead," he said and stretched out his arm in a gentlemanly way.

Everyone's mouth dropped open as their eyes widened. _The_ Syaoran who absolutely despised Sakura, was actually being nice to _her_?

Even Sakura was startled by his sudden gesture and attitude change. But trying to keep the confusion from her face, she stayed cool and brushed past his arm ignoring him.

Cupid frowned slightly. The plan didn't go quite the way he expected. He raised his arms again and this time he pointed at Sakura then fired.

_Swoosh!_

The love arrow came in contact with Sakura's right arm as she too changed expression from once irritation to now adoration.

Sakura turned around and smiled sweetly at Syaoran and giggled, "aw your so sweet, Syao-darling! What a gentlemen!" She winked and kissed him lightly on his cheeks, giving him a slight blush.

Everybody froze.

Dead silence. No one moved. No one blinked. No one even _breathed._

Everybody's mind was whirling. This cannot be happening. It must be a joke, a lie, a prank or something. There's no way in hell this could be reality.

As they watched intently, the oddly pair went back to their lunch tables. They sighed in relief. But when they got their bags and both of them sit in the center table, _together,_ their eyes bulged. Some even dropped their spoons.

Everyone was dumbstruck.

Their eyes glued to the two brunettes who feed each other their food.

Sakura giggled, Syaoran chuckled. Everyone else shuddered in fear.

The destruction of the human race wasn't not coming, or was it near. It's _here_.

Life comes to an end.

Even Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend, was bewildered to find Sakura being so sweet to Syaoran. She often heard Sakura whining about what a jerk Syaoran was. She never felt anything going on between them. Not even the _slightest _spark.

What's wrong? She was Tomoyo! _The_ Tomoyo who was the first to know everyone's little crushes, a.k.a. matchmaker.

What have she been missing out? She tried to put the pieces of them together slowly in her mind, but the image shattered into tiny little parts.

On the other hand, Tomoyo's boyfriend, Syaoran's best buddy, Eriol was shocked as well. His normal calm and collected exterior destroyed. He was Tomoyo's partner in matchmaking, so like her, he knows everything going on. He repeatedly heard Syaoran complaining about Sakura being a wench. None of them ever hinted that they have anything going on.

Eriol turned to Tomoyo sending a mental thought into her mind: _Do you know about this?_

Tomoyo looked at Eriol with confusion written clear on her face as she shook her head mutely.

The couple let their gaze fall back upon their best friends.

So what was happing now? Maybe the end _is_ here.

_Back to the Cupid_

High above the cafeteria, Cupid chuckled crazily as he rolled around in mid-air. Hitting the air, he roared in laughter.

This was gold. Wicked. Awesome. This was exactly what he was hoping for. And the reaction that everyone had was unexplainable. It was pure bliss.

Wiping the tears from his eyes he left.

_Back to Tomoyo_

Tomoyo looked up and at the same time she saw Cupid. Her amethyst orbs widened in surprise as she quickly nudged Eriol and pointed sky ward.

Eriol looked up as well, just in time to see Cupid fluttering his feathery wings and flying away with his bow and arrows in his hands. His lavender eyes bulged, startled.

Eriol and Tomoyo exchanged glances to each other as the shared the same thought: _A cupid! It must be him that screwed up Sakura and Syaoran!_

Nodding, they both slipped away and left the cafeteria unnoticed.

RIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG

Sakura and Syaoran looked up and then back at each other.

"I'm sorry sweetie but class is starting. See you after school," Syaoran whispered in her ear, sending a shiver down her back.

Nodding, Sakura cooed in reply, "I'll wait for you then, darling."

Packing up their belonging s they left in their directions walking towards their classrooms. Not at all feeling the stares they were receiving from their fellow students.

Everyone else still stared off into space with their mouths hung open.

Suddenly a teacher slammed the door open and yelled out in annoyance, breaking the students trance, "what the hell are you guys still doing here! Class started 10 minutes ago!" The students stared dumbly at the bald teacher.

His gray eyes behind the thin framed glasses, narrowed. "SO GET MOVING!" And with that he stomped away muttering something about teenagers.

Everybody shook their heads, as loud chatter falls upon the once silence cafeteria. All was talking about one topic; the unbelievable, mouth dropping thing they just witnessed with their very own eyes. Sakura and Syaoran being together—as a _couple_.

School was over in a flash as everybody walked home talking about how much homework they have.

Tomoyo and Eriol stayed close, discussing on what they should do about the cupid.

"We have to catch him and make him turn Sakura back to normal!" Tomoyo cried.

Stroking her head gently, he replied, "I know. But should we do? I mean we don't have bait or anything."

"That's it!" She called out happily, "Eriol you're a genius!"

Confused, Eriol was dragged back to her house where she prepared a plate of pancakes.

"Done! I hope it's good!" Tomoyo said happily.

"I'm sure it's good and all, but how do pancakes help us?" Eriol asked more baffled then ever.

"You'll see," she replied with an evil spark that flickered in her eyes.

_Back to Cupid_

Cupid flew around, humming to himself. Fluttering his snowy white wings he made twists and turns in mid-air, obviously enjoying himself.

He suddenly smelled something sweet and tasty. Letting his noise guide him to the playgrounds of the high school, he spotted something.

Pancakes. His all time favourite snack.

Delicious pancakes were sitting in the middle of the basketball court.

Eyes widening in pure pleasure, Cupid slowly floated down to the ground as he picked out the plate of pancakes.

The sweet-smelling aroma hit his sensitive nose. He happily picked up the fork as he bit into the soft and tender sides of the pancake.

Letting the maple syrup flow freely down his chin, he gobbled up the pancakes, enjoying the taste and heavenly smell from every bite. (A/N now I want to eat pancakes now…)

Suddenly two figures pounced on him and in a blur; he was tied up by thick ropes.

A girl with lavender coloured hair that flowed past her waist and a boy with blue hair with glasses stared at the cupid through narrowed eyes.

"Bad Cupid, toying with Sakura and Syaoran's relationship," Tomoyo scolded, wagging her finger in front of his face.

Eriol nodded in agreement.

Cupid struggled but the ropes were too tight. "How did you know it was me?" he growled in irritation.

"We saw you laughing like a maniac in mid-air at the cafeteria," Tomoyo replied matter-of-factly.

Cupid sweat dropped.

"Then when you left, we saw you holding bow and arrows. That was when we thought that you must be the one that got Sakura and Syaoran together," Eriol added.

Cupid pouted in defeat, "no fair. I was having so much fun."

Eriol patted his back. " All we want you to do is to break the spell between them," he said.

"Why would I do that?" he hissed rudely. Still pissed that he was caught be mere humans.

"If you do, we will give you more pancakes," Tomoyo answered brightly.

With that said, Cupid's eyes shone with adoration. His mouth watered already at the thought of the heavenly taste of the pancakes and replied excitedly, "what are we waiting for then? Let's go!"

After Eriol untied the ropes, Cupid flew around happy to be free once again.

"Ok let's go! Mission: Get Sakura and Syaoran back to normal!" they shouted and punched the sky.

The threesome went off to search for the oddly paired couple.

"So," Tomoyo began casually, "how can we get Sakura and Syaoran together?"

Both Cupid and Eriol fall forward in anime styles and yelled angrily in unison, "now's not a good time, Tomoyo!"

She whined, "what! I was only asking!"

_Back to Sakura and Syaoran_

Sakura and Syaoran walked slowly and he hugged Sakura's tiny waist. They looked at each other as Sakura tip-toed and pressed her soft lips against Syaoran's.

Eyes widened in surprise, he returned the kiss after a few seconds. He hugged her closer as he kissed even harder. Sakura complied happily.

In the bushes, Cupid, Tomoyo, and Eriol stared at each other in disgust.

"You have to do something!" she said worriedly.

"I will," he replied as he took out two normal looking arrows. He strung them onto the bow as he pulled back and aimed at both Sakura and Syaoran. Cupid then let go of the string, sending the arrows to hit their target.

All of a sudden, the two brunettes open their eyes and saw that they were kissing! Both pulling back they turned around quickly, trying to hide their blush and calm the fast beating of their hearts.

'What's happening? Why was I kissing Syaoran? And why did I like the feeling of his lips on mine?' Sakura thought to herself as she gently touched her lips where Syaoran's lips once were a moment ago.

'What is wrong with me? Why was I kissing Sakura? But I can't deny that it did felt good. So sweet, tender, and innocent,' Syaoran thought inwardly running a hand through his hair.

In the bushes the three sighed in utter relief.

Sakura and Syaoran turned around quickly and yelled out, "who's there?"

Tomoyo, Eriol, and Cupid stood up and walk out.

Their eyes widened in surprise when they saw the cupid.

"Oh my," Sakura whispered.

Tomoyo and Eriol pointed at the cupid and said in unison, "it was the cupid that made you guys act like a couple."

The cupid lowered his gaze to his feet.

"W…what? Cupid?" the brunettes said as they sent punches at the poor thing.

After a short while they retracted and smiled victoriously. They looked at each other as Sakura walked closer to Syaoran and kissed him on the cheek.

Blushing hard, he touched his cheek.

The other three stood there dumbstruck.

"It was Cupid who destroyed the barrier of my love for you. I love you," Sakura explained.

Syaoran smiled, and nodded, "and I you."

"So you see some good did come out of it, right?" Cupid asked brightly, but shut upped after Syaoran glared at him.

But then Syaoran smiled. "Maybe." He hugged Sakura from behind and nuzzled her soft honey-brown hair and sniffed the sweet cheery blossom scent that he never discovered, until now.

Cupid dragged the two frozen Tomoyo and Eriol away from the couple and said happily, "let's go. You guys promised me pancakes, remember?"

So alas, the two brunettes now lived happy, finding each other through a naughty cupid's prank.

**Done! Yeah me! The ending was a bit lame, but I wanted to finish it faster! Hope I succeed in making you laugh or at least smile! Please review and tell me what you thought about it! **


End file.
